The Biostatistics Facility Core provides biostatistical support to all five Research Cores of the NYU/NIEHS Center. Short-term expert statistical consulting is provided to all Center investigators, with a special emphasis on developing new research initiatives. Longer-term collaborations on environmental research projects are sustained through salary support in the budget of funded research projects. There are two biostatisticians supported by the Center, Dr. Koenig (20%) and Dr. Arthur Nadas (30%). In addition, the Biostatistics Facility Core can draw on other faculty in the Biostatistics Unit at NYU.